One To Be
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: Austin & Ally is now set as a prince and princess story. When Austin's and Ally's parents arrange a marriage between the two to join forces will this arranged marriage be forced upon the two. Or will fate let them discover they were truly mean't to be?


The One To Be

Dear Readers,

I do not own Austin and Ally. Nor do I own the songs I put in here. And Ally Dawson and Austin does not own the Rag's songs I put in here. (Rags - A Nickelodeon Movie w/ Keke Palmer and Max Schneider). So I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you all my fans and readers. Keep watching for more stories from me. Love ya

~Mariah

Chp 1...The Meeting

(Ally was out in the garden with her guitar singing)

I'll follow my dreams

You'd think they we're nightmares

The way they scream

I'll make them believe

Someday

Someday

I'm gonna be the next big thing

"Allison" Her mother called from the front of the castle. Ally looks toward her mother "Yes?" "Please come inside. Your Father and I need to talk to you" (Ally gets up and dusts his dress off. . ) "Coming Mother" Ally walks inside the castle. Ally's parents are standing in a depressed way. "Father? Mother? Whats wrong? Is it Korea?" Ally's Dad nods his head "Yes. And our forces are growing weak. We need more." Ally sits in a lady-like way "Ok father what do you need me to do?" Ally's Mother steps forward a little bit "I am so sorry sweatheart but. A arranged marraige is in order...For the 30th of September." Ally stands in shock. "What? Father? Mother? NO! Please. There has to be another way." Her dad steps in. "Honey. Mesopatamia and Callowind could win against Korea and finally send them off. Please honey. Prince Austin is already prepared." Ally stops and thinks. "Yes...Father..F-For you I will do it." Her Father and Mother come forward and hug and kiss her forehead. Ally's Mother holds her. "Honey thank you. And we aren't gonna spring this onto you. We have a house in Proge. Between Mesopatamia and Callowind. You will have 2 weeks to get to know each other." Ally looks at her mom in shock "By ourselves?"  
Her mom laughs "Of course not his mother and me will be there. But you will spend all of your time with him. Also I have your Grandmother planning your wedding. Of course the wedding must be approved by you." Ally smiles. "I will make you and Father happy. I promise." Ally's mom hugs her. "I know you will Allison"

-Later that night-

"Goodbye Father" She hugs her dad. He looks at her. "See you at the wedding" Ally smiles. "I'll be the one in white" He dad laughs. And puts Her Mother and Ally's lugage into the limo. She kisses her father goodbye and gets into the car. Her Mother and Father have a couple minutes to say goodbye. Then she gets into the car and they leave for Proge.

- Mansion in Proge -

Maids come out and greet Ally and her mother Tanatha. They carry their lugage to their rooms. Her Mom turns to Ally "Now go put on you best dress he will be here soon. Look your best. This is your fianc you are meeting." Ally walks up to her room and puts her dress on /2011/08/27/princess-dresses-for-prom/ and pins her hair up tiaras-for-your-fairytale-wedding . She takes a deep breath she hears a doorbell. She stands up and walks down the stairs and sees Austin in . he gawks at Ally. As she reaches the floor he takes her hand and bows. He kisses it. She curtsies. Prince Austin looks up at her "Princess Allison it is a pleasure to meet my future wife." Ally smiles "Call me Ally" He stands up "Ok. Ally" Ally speaks "And as to you Prince Austin it is a honor" Austin smiles "Just Austin" Ally smiles "Ok. Just Austin." He smiles at her "Would you like to take a walk?" Ally blushes "I thought you would never ask" They take eachothers hands and walk out. Leaving their mothers.

- Garden -

"So..Ally. Tell me about yourself." "Well not much to tell. My life is pretty boring. All I do is follow through on princess duties. And theres alot of that." Austin rolls his eyes "Tell me about it I never have time for myself. It's alway prince this. Prince that." Ally sits on a bench "But. There's gotta be more about you Ally."" Ally looks away. She grabs her guitar. "Well whenever I do have free time. I spend it singing. And writing songs." Austin gawks. "No way. I do too." Ally smiles. "Really?" "Yeah" Austin grabs her hand. "Will you sing me something?" Ally's smile disappears. "Oh. No I-I- I can't-" Austin interupts her "Ally. It's me. No one else. Please." Ally plays guitar. And sings.

I follow my dreams

You think they were nightmares

The way they scream

I'll make them believe

Someday

Someday

I'm gonna be the next big thing

Ally stops singing and playing a waits for Austin to talk. "You were incredible Ally" Ally blushes. "Thanks...now lets here yours" Ally hands Austin the guitar and he plays.

Oh oh here I go

On my way to hit the club

Grab my bags I'm out the door

Ain't got no worries no more

Oh oh here I go

On the train I'm in my zone

Everybody like where he go

I can't wait to hit the floor

It's tonight

It's tonight

Feels like I'm on top

It's tonight

It's tonight

The party's going on

It's tonight

It's tonight

I don't want it to stop

It's tonight(X5)

Austin stops playing. Ally sits amazed "And I'm good. Austin you are absolutely outstanding. Better than I could ever be." "Ally don't say that you are good. Really good." They sit there smiling at eachother. Ally interupts the silence. "Well umm...I should go its been a long, long, long day" Austin stands. "Well let me escorte you to your room" Ally takes his arm "I would love that."

- Ally's Room -

Her mother walks in. "Ally he is absolutely bubbling about you. He likes you" Ally smiles holding her hand "I like him too Mother. So so much more than I thought I could. We have everything in common and he makes me feel complete. He is the one."

- Austin's Room -

"I don't know Mom...We just connected. She is perfect for me. I like her so much. This arranged marriage has brought me to the girl I think I'm mean't to be with. I-I can't believe I'm sayin this but...I love her." His Mother jumps for joy. "Ahhhh. We have to go dress shopping and everything. This wedding will be perfect." Austin smiles. "Mom as long as I am marrying her everything will be perfect."


End file.
